The Changed Life
by Zukolover123
Summary: Gabby Airenna Acker never thought her life would change. That was until she met her favorite cartoon character of all time. Now she's struggles with trying to keep the future from changing while suppressing her love for a certain hotheaded prince of the fire nation.
1. Prologue: Why am I here?

"Gabby!"

"Gabrielle Airenna Acker!"

"What Mom? I'm watching my favorite show! Can't it wait?"

"NOW!"

"I'm coming ugh" I yell across the house while getting off the couch. Man! I was just getting to the good part to. Zuko just joined the gaang and was fighting Combustion Man and was totally kicking all kinds of firebending butt and...

"GAAABBBYYYY!"

"I'M COMING!"

I walk into my mother's room and see her sprawled out on her bed like the Queen of the freaking Nile, commanding her subjects to do her bidding with a wave of her hands. I felt like a servant rather than a daughter in my own house.

"Damn it, Gabby, how many times do I have to call you to get your attention! Once, OK?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" I gave my mother a little jaunty salute and my mother glared at me from her perch on the bed.

"Gabby that wasn't necessary and you know it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. But anywho what do you need?"

"I need you to watch your sister-"

"MOM!" I yelled cutting her off even though I knew she hated being interrupted when she was talking. "Why do you ALWAYS make me watch Liz? I was watching my favorite show and I haven't been able to in forever. Can't you get Leigh to do it?"

"Because Gabby, I am your mother and Leigh is at a friend's house at the moment and your the only one in the house. I need some sleep, especially after you yelling at me!"

"Go to hell!" I scream. I couldn't take this shit anymore! She treats me like a slave in the house while she sits on her lazy bum and does absolutely freaking NOTHING!

" Why don't you get out of my house and go run to Ellis. Matter of fact why don't you go live with him."

" You know what Mom? Maybe I will if it means days without being your stupid slave every single freaking day while you sit on your butt and do nothing!"

With that I run out the room and run out of the door. I have no idea where I'm running to but all I know is that I need to get out of here.

I cannot believe this as I wipe the tears that are still falling onto my cheeks as my feet hit the pavement. I sit down as I try to contain my sobs. This is ridiculous!

Why am I doing this?

Why the hell am I crying over a dick of a ex-boyfriend when he doesn't even deserve a place in my memories?

Stupid heart.

Stupid boy.

Stupid girl.

I remember that I left my phone inside and I need to talk to Lils, whose the best adorkable friend that a anime nerd like me can have. I know that I could talk to her and she wouldn't judge me or yell at me for all the stupid things that I've done even when I sent those damn pictures to my sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend.

I ran back inside to my house but I made sure that I snuck inside as quietly as I possibly could. I sure as heck didnt want to rouse the sleeping biatch oops I mean...nah...I like that word way to much. I snickered quietly in my mind as I padded up the stairs as quietly as I possibly could.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and went back downstairs with the phone safely clutched in hand. I unlocked it and quickly found Lil's number.

With a happy grin, I wait anxiously as the phone dial tone picks up and then begins to ring. After the fifth ring, I almost gave up and hung up on her but...

"Hello?..."

"Lils!"

"Gabby?"

"Yeah listen can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you come over? I am in serious need of a friend right now!"

"Oh shit! What's wrong?"

"My mother brought up He Who Must Not Be Named again"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll come over and we can talk while watching some Avatar how does that sound?"

"Fucking awesome...see you in five minutes?"

"Yep yep!"

"Ok loves you!"

"Loves you tooooo!"

We hang up and I quickly gather up all the Airbender episodes and quickly put them into a box. I go ahead and pop some popcorn and pour some drinks while I'm waiting. I look at the T.V. screen and see Zuko's face still frozen in a scowl that I find oh so damn sexy.

I walked over to the T.V. and sigh over the sight that I see before me. If only men today were as hot as anime characters...

I reach out to touch his face, pretending that I was going to touch warm soft skin but knowing I'll only be touching cold hard glass. But when my finger touched the glass of the T.V. bolts of light shot through the T.V. screen in a shape that looked like a hand!

It wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me through the T.V.!

"OH SHIT!"

That was the last thing I remember before becoming surrounded by darkness and then I knew nothing.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

"So she's the one? "An unknown male voice says.

"Yes, she's the one that will help his rage subside and his intentions become good eventually..." comes a reply from am unknown female voice.


	2. Chapter1:Delectable Tea or Deadly Poison

Such a nice, warm breeze...oooo this is kinda comfy...wait a second, if I'm in the house there shouldn't be any breeze. Also my bed shouldn't be this hard...what the...!

My eyes pop open and I take in my surroundings. I was in a heavily forested area and I found myself under a shady tree.

Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore...

"Why am I in a forest when I was just at home? Think, think, Gabby, this has to be a dream!" I think out loud.

"Uncle! Uncle! Did you hear that? I think there might be someone watching us. "

I hear a raspy voice say from behind the brush. Wait...if someone's coming I need to find a place to hide behind. I look around and look then facepalm. Why hide behind something when I can climb and hide up in the trees.

I stood up from my seat on the ground and I groaned softly. My butt is killing me! I gently rubbed my butt while wincing a bit. I then reached my hands to grab the nearest branch I see and then climb and climb until I think I'm out of sight.

I then hear rustling in the bushes behind the tree and look down to see someone who'd I'd never thought I'd ever see in person. His scar, his pale skin, his hot sexy abs. OMG it's him, the cartoon character of my dreams. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Damn he's even hotter than I thought he'd be...but wait, if he's here then, Oh My God. "I must be in the Avatar universe." I say out loud standing up on the branch I was hiding upon, causing it to break with a loud crack.

"Shit!" Is the last word I get out before I come crashing into the ground. But instead of falling and breaking something I land something soft and warm. Then that something let out a moan of pain. "Oh shit!"

Zuko P.O.V.

I was in the forest with uncle, still in hiding from Azula when uncle spotted a single flower falling to the ground with excitement.

"Uncle! Uncle! What are you doing?"

"Your looking at the rare White Dragon Bush! Its leaves make a tea so delicious its heartbreaking. That or its the White Jade Bush which is poisonous."

"We need food not tea. I'm going fishing." I stomp away, marveling at the craziness that is my uncle. What is with this guy and tea?! I think before I heard a voice.

"Uncle! Uncle! Did you hear that? I think there might be someone watching us. Uncle, can you hear me?!" I said running in the direction I heard the voice come from. I stopped at a clearing where there was a girl who appeared to be my age. She had curly, shoulder length brown hair and golden brown eyes. I couldn't explain what she was wearing cause I didn't know myself. She didn't look like a Fire Nation spy but I'm still going to interrogate her anyway, but when I turned around she had disappeared from my sight. I went into to the clearing to look for to see if she left a trail, I only had time to hear a loud crack before I see the same girl fall on top of me.


	3. Chapter 2: Whatever Jerkbender

Lillie stared at the empty Box collection set knowing that Gabby never leave any of the discs out. She set off in search for her best friend until she noticed how loud the TV was and went to check it out.

On the TV was the middle of the second season of Avatar where Uncle Iroh was saying he was going to make that flower into tea.

She noticed something strange, she noticed a curly brown haired girl, she recognized her immediately as Gabby. 'How did she end up in the show?' Lillie thought. She then reached out to touch the TV only to be engulfed by bright light before blacking out.

Zuko didn't know how to react to the girl on his back. He could either push her off and attack her or he could simply talk to her. He decided on the first choice, jumping up quickly and pushing her off his back. He then shot a line of fire out of his hand down at her leg and she quickly moved to dodge.

Zuko smirked and spun around and shot two fireballs at her, knowing that she would have to either block herself or drop to the ground.

She blocked...

Instead of simply crouching down with her arms wrapped around her in defense, the air around her formed a shield and protected her from the flames. Gabby looked in front of her, wide-eyed and in shock.

What the hell just happened...?

She stared at her hands in wonder and in disbelief. What did she just do? Did she just...airbend?

COOOOOLLLLL!

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU JERKBENDER? WHAT DID I DO I JUST FELL OUT THE TREE JERK!" the strange girl yelled at Zuko.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, I WAS CHECKING OUT TO SEE IF SOMEONE WAS SPYING ON US." Zuko yelled back. He was angry and his hands were burning, ready to let out the flames that were simply begging to be released.

Jerkbender?!

"Whatever, Jerkbender" she pouted.

Zuko had no idea how to respond to her. He could only stare at her in confusion and a bit of wonder. Who is this girl who would talk to him so? He was the PRINCE! She should be bowing and worshiping his feet.

Oh wait...he's in disguise...bad idea for her to worship him...

"By the way it's nice to me the fire prince himself in person." Gabby said catching Zuko off guard causing him to stare at her in shock.

WHAAAAAT? How did she know...?

"No, umm my name is Lee, and I'm here with my uncle Mushi." He said scared of being caught by someone he had know idea was good or evil.

Must not react...must not react...must remain calm...

Just then Iroh came back from his spot covered in a rash but Zuko was so busy focused on the girl in front of him he didn't notice.

"Hi Iroh, seems like you made that flower into tea didn't you." She said looking behind the aggravated prince. Iroh just scratched his body as his nephew turned around to see what the girl was talking about.

"AGGHHHHHH!" Zuko yelled startled by his uncle's appearance. Uncle Iroh had red itchy blotches covering almost 100% of his body.

"Zuko you remembered that plant that I thought might be tea. It wasn't! When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing, BUT look what I found. These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or maka'ole berries that cause blindness..."

"We are NOT taking any more chances with these plants," Zuko grabs the branch and throws it away with worried anger. "We need to get help and other than that we have another problem on our hand this girl was spying on us." Zuko says pointing to the girl behind him who just sat there amused with the site before her.

'This could be fun' she thought giggling to herself as she watched the two talk about about something before they both looked directly at her.

Lillie looks at the scenery before her realizing that she wasn't in Gabby's living room anymore but in a strange town with people in nice yellow and green outfits.

What the hell is going on?! Where am I?!

Just then two boys walked by talking, " I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6."

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." the other boy responds.

"Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament exactly? " she heard a familiar childish voice. She turns around to see a bald headed boy with blue arrow tattoos on his forehead and hands.

AANG?! WTF IS GOING ON?! Sweetness!

AN

Just to let you guys know I'm back and with an all new style as you can read LOL. And I did not steal this from another site. This is my story off of Wattpad that I felt I needed to put on Fanfiction. Let me know what you think in the reviews fav and follow.

XOXOXOXXOOXXO Gabsters


End file.
